Gracie May's Choice
by I Love E.T.C
Summary: Gracie May's mother dies, and she has no where else to live except in foster care, she's going to go to 2 homes in one yr and at the end of the year she has to choose which family she wants to live with for good
1. Chapter 1

"Gracie, who are you going to pick?" He whispered, looking at the ground.

"I really don't know." I said looking at the ground too.

Stop.

Rewind. I'll tell you my story from the beginning, just so you'll understand.

1 year earlier…

"Gracie May, dinnertime baby!" My mother yelled from downstairs. My name's Gracie May Belle Roland. No my middle name is not May Belle. My first name is Gracie May. Anyway, I ran downstairs because we were having my favorite dinner; pizza! See every Friday, we have pizza. Here I'll tell you a little bit about me first. I have shoulder length blond hair, light blue eyes that look gray. I'm sixteen years old and I'm 5'4. I'm shy, quiet, I love reading, writing, and drawing. And best thing…I'm an only child.

I was really close to my mom, but my dad left us a year ago, but I don't miss him. He used to hit my mom and me, and he finally just left us. After we finished eating our pizza, we started watching our favorite movie, 'She's the Man.' I fell asleep in the middle, I always fall asleep in movies. When I woke up, I found a note on the refrigerator. It said, 'Gracie May, I went shopping. Be back by noon. Love Mom.'

Soon it was six pm; she still wasn't home. I started getting really nervous, the phone rang and I answered it before the first ring could end.

"Hello?" I said.

"Is this Gracie May Roland?" A lady's voice questioned.

"Yes."

"I'm here at the St. Luke's hospital and there is a woman by the name of Rosalie Roland here. Is she your mother?"

"Yes. I'll be there in a little bit." I said.

"Ok." Beep. I grabbed a pair of my blue converse shoes and ran out the door as fast as I could. As soon as I got to the hospital I went up to the desk and the directed me into room 509. There was a doctor talking to a nurse when I walked in. "Are you Gracie May?"

"Yeah. What happened?" "A drunk driver smashed into the back of her car and flipped it over."

"Is she gonna be ok?"

"Gracie I.."

"Gracie May." I interrupted.

"Sorry, Gracie May, I don't want to scare you. But I really don't think your mother's going to pull through this. We've done all we can." He said looking me straight in the eyes. He and the nurse left the room and I grabbed a chair and put it by the side of the bed and said, "Mom? Mom, please don't die. I need you. I have no where else to go. I love you. I can't loose you. Not yet, I'm not ready. I'll never be ready."

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. The tears kept coming as I heard that and doctors and nurses ran in and pushed me out the door. About five minutes later the same doctor as earlier said, "Gracie May…she's gone." I ran out of that hospital as fast as I could, not looking back. I ran straight into my house into my mom's room and laid on her bed crying my eyes out. I ended up falling asleep, and waking up when the phone rang.


	2. Chapter 2

_Continued……_

"_Hello?" I groggily asked._

"_Gracie May?"_

"_Yeah." I said forcing my eyes to stay open._

"_My name is Laura Hanks. I'm with social services. We've just been informed that your mother died and you father left you. Do you have any family that you can stay with?"_

"_No."_

"_Then today around noon, I'll send someone over to pick you up and bring you to my office."_

"_Ok."_

"_I'm sorry for your loss. Bye." Beep. I grabbed some clean clothes and went into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and my eyes were red and I looked horrible. I turned the water on in the bathtub and sat down as it filled up. I sat in the warm water for about thirty minutes and looked at the phone and it was eleven thirty. I got out and brushed my teeth and straightened my hair. I put on a pair of blue jeans, converse, and a t-shirt. Soon enough the doorbell rang._

_I opened the door and there was a man standing there and I said, "Let's go." He drove me to a two story high building and directed me to Laura's office. I knocked on the door and heard, "Come in!"_

"_Hi, I'm Gracie May." I quietly said._

"_Right, come on in and sit down and I'll tell you about your living arrangements." I sat down in the dark red chair in front of her desk while she said, "As we said on the phone right now you have no where you can live, so we are going to put you in a foster home." I guess my eyes got really big or something because she said, "Don't worry, we have picked out two of the nicest, best families we could find. You are going to spend half a year with each of them, and then you'll choose which family you want to live with."_

"_Well, that sounds fair." I said sort of smiling. "When do I go to the first family?"_

"_Well, we've called them and they're expecting you tomorrow morning at the airport in California. Here are some papers and things about the two families. The first family you're going to are the Jonas's." I got a ride back home by the same man and he waited in the car as I packed my things._

_I grabbed a duffel bag and put all of the clothes I could in it, then another duffel for the rest of my clothes. I got another bag and put some jewelry and special sentimental things in it. I grabbed a couple of my books, journals, drawing books, photo albums, iPod, laptop, camcorder, and all of our home videos. Soon I headed to the airport. When I was settled on the plane I opened up the envelope with the information on the family I was going to stay at first. I swear my heart skipped a beat when I saw the picture of the Jonas Brothers and their parents._

_I was a fan, but not obsessed. When I got off the plane the next day, I seen someone who looked like a limo driver with a sign that said, Gracie May Roland. I grabbed my bags and slowly made my way over to him. "Are you Gracie May?"_

"_Yeah." I said dully, looking at the ground._

"_The boys are waiting in the limo for you. Would you like me to take your bags?"_

"_Sure, all but the blue one." I replied still looking at the ground. The blue one had my laptop and videos, and sentimental things in it that were my mothers'. When we walked outside, I saw a big black stretch limo. The man opened the door for me as I got inside and seen the Jonas Brothers. I sat down next to Nick and faced Joe. "Hi, I'm Joe." He said smiling._

"_I'm Nick."_

"_I'm Kevin."_

"_I'm Gracie May." I quietly said looking at the floor. It was really quiet on the way to their house. They tried to make conversations with me but I wouldn't talk. I was glad that they didn't get me to try and talk too. When we got to their house, the boys helped me with my bags and we walked inside. "Hello Gracie May." A woman with black curly hair said, "I'm Denise and this is my husband Paul."_

"_Hello." I said._

"_Nick, why don't you show Gracie her room." Denise said. I was about to correct her and say Gracie May, but I didn't feel like it, and they'd learn sooner or later. Nick led me up the stairs into a light blue room, it was perfect for me. I sat down my blue duffel and looked around. Nick sat down next to me on the bed and said, "Gracie are you always this quiet?" I whacked his arm and he said, "What was that for?"_

"_My name's Gracie May, not Gracie." I said looking at the floor. "No, I'm not always this quiet."_

"_Do you want me to show you around the house or anything."_

"_No, I can find everything on my own." I said._

"_Fine. See ya." He said leaving the door, knowing that I didn't want to talk for very long. I grabbed my bags and started unpacking. When I was done I put all of my bags up in my closet. I grabbed my home videos and my laptop and put one of the disks in. I hit play and it was with me and my mom, it was Christmas when I was six. All I wanted for Christmas was a pony. But I didn't get one and my mom told me that since Santa didn't bring me a pony, I could have a puppy._

_I shut my laptop and started crying, I couldn't believe she was really gone…forever. I laid down on the bed and started crying even harder thinking about all the memories that we had together. The good ones and the bad ones. I heard someone walk past my door then stop and come in. "Are you ok?" A voice asked, it was obviously Joe._

"_No."_

"_Do you wanna be alone?" I looked up at him, and ran up to him and hugged him and said, "No." He held on to me, and we walked over to my bed and sat down. I leaned against Joe, like I had known him forever. I heard Kevin or Nick ask Joe if I was going to be ok, and he replied, "Yeah, just a little broken right now."_

"_Great, now I was broken." I thought to myself. _I soon fell asleep laying on Joe. When I woke up I looked at the clock and it was almost five pm! I slept for five hours! Joe wasn't in my room anymore, he must've left when I fell asleep. I walked into my bathroom and my eyes were a little red from crying. I walked out of my room and went downstairs to try and find someone.

I looked in the living room and kitchen and no one was there. There wasn't even a note. I went back upstairs and looked in Kevin's room…no one….Joe's room…no one. Denise and Paul's room…no one. I finally went over to Nick's room and slowly opened the door. There he was sitting on his bed strumming his guitar. "Oh, you're up!" He said smiling. 

"Yeah."

"Do you wanna do something Gracie?"

"Gracie May." I said annoyed.

"Can your nickname be Gracie?" He asked. 

"Sure, I don't care." I said looking at the floor.

"Do you enjoy looking at the floor? I mean when my dad, me or my brothers talk to you, you look at the floor. But when my mom talks to you, you look at her when she talks." He asked. I didn't answer him, I just looked at the floor, my converse.

"What happened?" He asked. "Tell me what happened Gracie!" He practically yelled at me. I flinched, and ran back into my room crying. Not one minute later I heard, knock knock. "Gracie? Can I come in for a minute?" I didn't answer but he let his self in. He sat down next to my on my bed and said, "I'm sorry I yelled. I'm normally not the one to yell."

"It's ok, just an old habit."

"Habit?" He asked concerned. "Did you mom yell at you a lot?"

"No."

"Dad?"

"Step dad."

"Did he ever hurt you?" He asked trying to get me to look at him. "Gracie?"

"Yeah, me and my mom. He raped my once last year."

"What?!" He said. "Well did you call he cops?"

"No, he said he'd kill my mom if I told anybody." I whimpered. I noticed him looking at my arms, the scars on them anyway. "He stabbed me with a knife if you're wondering what the long scar is." I whispered.

"When he beat you did he…" He was trying to figure out how to finish the sentence when I got up and walked over to my laptop and brought if over to the bed. "Watch, I recorded this the night he ran off, just incase he ever came back." I hit the play button and I was in the basement with my step dad.

**Nick's POV**She hit play and I watched a video taken not too long ago. "Gracie May, I told you to stay away from that boy."

"But he's really nice!" Smack. He slapped her across her face making her fall to the ground. She lay on the ground and he yelled, "GET UP!" She slowly started getting up and he pulled her up by her hair, making her scream. He threw her against a wall and she started crying. "I HATE YOU!" She screamed through her tears. He ran up to her and said, "Listen to my you fucking bitch. I don't care if you hate me or love me. You're my daughter and I can do whatever I want with you." He walked out and slammed the door and she whispered, "Well I hope you fucking die, cause I'm not you daughter." She walked over to the camera and turned it off.

Gracie took the laptop back from me and said, "That was one of the times where he didn't hurt me that bad." She clicked play on another video and it was with her mom and I'm guessing her real dad. "That was in our old living room." She said watching the video with me. "So what's your name?" A woman said who was most likely her mom holding the camera.

"Gracie May Belle Roland." A little pigtailed girl said.

"How old are you."

"This many." She said holding three fingers up.

"What are you going to do?"

"Sing Twinkle Twinkle little star." She said smiling.

"Twinkle twinkle wittle star, how I wonder what you are, up above da world so high like a diamond in da sky, twinkle twinkle widdle star how I wonder what you are." Then her real dad came into the video and picked her up. "That was great pumpkin."

"Thanks daddy!"

"Will you sing me another song?"

"Only if you give me a quarter."

"Why a quarter?"

"Cause I want one of those bouncy balls that cost a quarter in Wally World."

"Fine." he said handing her a quarter. This time she sang Mary had a little lamb. She then clicked on a more previous video with her and her best friend. "Hi, I'm Annie."

"And I'm Gracie!"

"And we are completely random blondes!" They said at the same time.

"Truth or dare?" Annie asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to go outside and run down the block and back screaming, 'The sky is falling the sky is falling!"

"Fine." They walked outside and she ran down the street and back and was out of breath when she was back in Annie's room.

"Join Annie and me.."

"Annie and I." Annie said seriously.

"Fine, join Annie and I next week on the Annie and Gracie Show!"

Gracie's POV

After Nick and I watched a few more videos, he left and I watch another video of me and Annie right when everyone got home. And I realized that I never had the chance to call Annie and tell her I was moving. I ran out of my room downstairs. Ramming into Joe on the way. "Are you ok Gracie May?" He asked. The first thing I said was, "Can I use your phone?"

"Yeah. Come here." He said heading into the kitchen handing me the phone. Nick, Kevin, Paul, Joe, and Denise were all looking at me weird. I quickly dialed Annie's number. One ring. Two ring. Three ring. "Hello?" Annie's sister Taylor said.

"Taylor is Annie there?!"

"Yeah hold on a sec. Ann! PHONE!" I held the phone away from my ear when she yelled. I walked into the living room so the Jonas's wouldn't be staring at me. "Hey Grace, what's up."

"I moved."

"What?!"

"I'm in California."

"Wait, stop, rewind. Why did you and your mom move?"

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Annie, my mom died two days ago." I said with my voice cracking.

"Oh my god, Gracie May I'm so so sorry. But why did you have to move?" I was know crying and I could barely talk. I knew they could hear me because I heard footsteps. I ran up into my room and sat down on the bed and said, "I don't have any family there, so they put me in foster care and I get to choose between two families."

"Who are the families?"

"The Jonas's, as in the Jonas Brothers." I said.

"Are you serious?!"

"Yeah."

"Who's the other family?"

"I don't know I haven't looked yet. Let me check." I grabbed the paper and looked at the picture and said, "ANNIE!"

"WHAT?!"

"IT'S YOUR FAMILY!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes!"

"So are you gonna choose me?"

"Annie you're my best friend, my mom would want me to live with you. But I have to stay here for half a year then I'm coming back." Knock knock knock.

"Gracie May?" Kevin said.

"Ann I gotta go, I'll call you when I can. You can come in Kevin. Ok, bye Annie, love ya."

"Bye Gracie, love ya too." beep.

"Are you ok Gracie?"

"Gracie May!" I said annoyed. I let out a big sigh and he said, "What?"

"Everyone calls me Gracie, and my name's Gracie May."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's ok. So what'd you want?"

"I wanted to see if you were ok. You were acting kind of weird down there."

"Well, I never told my best friend Annie that I was moving."

"Why, did you get put in foster care? Did your parents leave you or something." I looked down at the ground and looked up at him and tears started coming and I said, "Or something."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to Gracie May." "Can we watch a movie? You, me, Nick, and Joe?"

"Sure." He said. We walked downstairs and Nick and Joe were watching TV. "Wanna watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sure which movie?"

"What movie's you got?"

"They showed me which movies, I picked out my five favorites. She's the Man, Step Up, Step Up 2, I Am Legend, and Finding Neverland. We all voted on which movie we wanted to watch. It was between Finding Neverland and Step Up 2. We finally settled on watching Finding Neverland first. Joe and Kevin sat on the couch while Nick and I sat on the floor up close.

After the movies we all went to bed. For the next month I because really close the Jonas's, the biggest mistake of my life. One night, I couldn't sleep. I walked into Nick's room and woke him up. "Is there a fire?"

"No." I said giggling. "But I wanna pull a prank on Joe and Kevin. Want in?"

"Sure." We walked downstairs into the basement to think of a good prank. We finally thought just to do something simple and hide their most prized possessions. I carefully made my way into Kevin's room, and grabbed his favorite guitar off it's stand. Nick met me in the kitchen with Joe's favorite headbands.


End file.
